


We just Want to Watch the Universe Burn

by Inarock



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, The Skeld (Among Us), lots of death, murder best friends have a good time together, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inarock/pseuds/Inarock
Summary: This wasn't the first ship Skizzleman infiltrated with the objective of killing everyone on board. It wasn't even the first ship he infiltrated alone.It was, however, the first time one of the Human Crewmates decided they wanted to help him.“I know it’s you” Impulse said, with that same cheerful tone that made him easy to trust. Skizz didn’t have to fake his surprise. "I know you are the impostor. I won't tell the others, I promise."
Relationships: impulseSV & Skizzleman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	We just Want to Watch the Universe Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the first proximity chat friday stream the hermits and friends had where Crewmate Impulse decided he'd help Impostor Skizz survive. It was such a great moment that my brain ran away with the idea and this was born.
> 
> Mind the warnings and enjoy!

In missions like this, the start was usually slow. A few weeks of getting to know the crew, of learning your place in the dynamics, of getting close to everyone, establishing yourself as one of them so when the people started dying, they would not point fingers at you immediately.

Not that it always worked. Skizz would be the first to admit he was not… the most stellar Mimic. More often than not, he had seen the void of space up close and personal after being caught red handed with his knife on someone’s back or a mangled corpse at his feet.

For a mimic who specialized in imitating humans to near perfection to the point you could hardly tell the difference, for a creature famous for impostoring his way into heavily guarded spaceships, Skizz wasn’t very good at lying or talking himself out of a bad situation.

So why had he decided it would be a good idea to take over a whole ship by himself? Well, he had a lot to prove, ok? He wanted to prove he wasn’t a bad mimic. A bad impostor, as the humans called. Eight humans, if he could get rid of all of them by himself, he’d show everyone how capable he was. Those JERKS who mocked his less than successful attempts would see who the best impostor was.

He wasn’t a complete incompetent either! What Skizz was good at, believe or not, was to be seen as harmless. A fool who got lost often, who didn’t do his daily tasks because he forgot how to open his task list, who screamed and ran when saw anyone approaching because he wasn’t expecting company. Surely he couldn’t be a killer? Surely he wouldn’t be capable of fooling the whole crew….

It was what he played up, ship after ship,mission after mission, innocent little Skizz, who always had a joke at the tip of his tongue, who kept the mood light when people needed most. He’d never hurt anyone, right? 

...And if he managed to not get caught…

Well, the corpses spoke for themselves.

* * *

As the ship took off, everyone was assigned their tasks by the captain in the purple suit. He had a calm, soft voice and introduced himself as Xisuma. He seemed competent enough, the type of person who commanded respect and trust without really trying. A strong leader type. Skizz thought to himself it would be wise to get rid of him earlier rather than later.

A good leader could break it or make it when it came to the crew’s survival, he had learned. And survival was exactly what he wanted to avoid.

But for now he bided his time. Enough so the spaceship couldn’t simply turn around and go back to the station, enough for him to make himself part of the crew and let people believe he was just a friendly jokester. Enough for him to pack bond with everyone.

Especially Yellow, who seem unusually fond of him for whatever reason. He had an easy smile and constantly teased Skizz for getting lost or messing up his tasks, and yet, he was always there to offer assistance. It was weird, but not in a bad way. He could definitely use it to his advantage, once the murders started. It was always an advantage to have a crewmate to vouch for you.

So he indulged in Yellow’s friendliness. And made a point of remembering his name correctly this once. Skizz and Impulse would be the best of friends, at least until Impulse’s turn came. But Skizz would try to keep him for last. 

Maybe.

* * *

Killing, venting, hacking. Mimics had a lot of tools at their disposition. And although Skizz wasn’t particularly creative with their use, he still was capable enough. 

So one day when he found himself in weapons alone, he thought this would be a perfect opportunity. He wasn’t even supposed to be here, his tasks for the day were all in electrical, but Cyan needed help with weapons and Skizz conveniently accepted.

He just needed to find someone, but the whole crew seemed to be somewhere else today.

He’d need to make them come to him. 

It was a matter of fiddling with his tablet a little, draining Oxigen from O2, sabotaging the filters and soon enough a red light started flashing, indicating something was wrong.

Skizz didn’t have to wait for long before he saw someone coming. It was the Lime crewmate “Dude, What’s going on?” Skizz, asked, making himself sound surprised

Lime responded with an accented voice “Something wrong with O2. We have to reset it.” He barely paused before rushing to the machine.

Skizz followed, inconspicuous. Lime was halfway through putting the reset code when Skizz struck. His hands wrapped around Lime’s neck, squeezing, cutting his breathing completely. Lime struggled as much as he could, clawing at Skizz’s hands, making broken, choked sounds as he tried to free himself. But his strength was sapped out as his lungs didn’t get enough Oxygen, his movements got slower and slower until he went completely still.

He made sure Lime was really dead before he tossed the body on the floor in front of the machine and slipped into the vent in navigation. 

The warning siren kept blaring with nobody there to fix it.

By the time the body was discovered, Skizz was nowhere to be seen, having made his way down and around the ship before slipping into a thankfully empty electrical room. He quickly pretended to be busy with the wiring, pulling the cables loose and reconnecting them.

Red’s panicked voice soon echoed through the comms, yelling in a way that left his ears buzzing. An emergency meeting was called.

“Ren and I found him in O2. We walked up to put in the reset code and he was just… laying there. I think he suffocated. He wasn’t wearing his helmet” Red said, his voice had a haunted tone to it that would be hard to fake. Skizz tried to remember which color was Ren., but for the life of him he could not recall. It was always such a bother to learn all of their names when at the end everyone was going to be dead anyway. Everyone should just call each other by colors, much easier.

What was Red called again? Tongo? Yeah, that sounded about right..

The meeting quickly escalated into a panicked yelling match. Crewmate accusing crewmate. Questions of who was where and if anyone saw anything. The panic seeping in was amazing. Skizz had seen it play out several times in his lifetime, how the discontent grew, how people who were once friends slowly started turning against each other as the paranoia grew along with the body count.

It was delicious.

But not quite there yet, Skizz had to play his cards right. “I was in Electrical dude! Sorting wires at the panel”. Skizz said, his tone carefully bewildered, eyes wide, even though you could barely see behind the visor of his blue spacesuit. It seemed to be enough for now, though, nobody questioned him further.

Lime’s death was deemed an accident.

Skizz smiled to himself, so quick you could miss it if you weren’t paying attention.

He got away with it, and now the fun began as crewmates looked at each other with fear in their eyes. 

From across the table, Skizz caught Yellow- Impulse looking straight at him, but from his position he could not tell what kind of look it was. 

* * *

For the next few days, Skizz kept quiet, pretended to do his tasks and let the fear and paranoia simmer after that first kill. He kept his demeanor friendly, cracking jokes, trying to make everyone laugh to break the tension. 

Xisuma Even approached him once when he was alone to thank him for keeping morale up. Skizz would have taken the opportunity to kill the captain right there if Tongo hadn’t chosen that moment to interrupt.

But alas, it wasn’t meant to be.

Unsurprisingly, the rumor mill already was speculating about who, or rather, what had killed Lime in O2, despite the official records saying it was an accidental.

“Do you think it might be…. One of them?” Orange said in a whisper one evening when most of them were chilling in the cafeteria during the night cycle. 

“”One of them? What are you talking about?” White asked, sounding bewildered. He also didn’t bother lowering his voice.

“Oh, you know. The stories we hear about. Spaceships being invaded by evil alien forces that kills everyone on board.” There was a tense pause before Orange added, his voice a few octaves lower. The scars they could see all over his face just made the whole picture a little more eerie. “You heard about it. Everyone has. We might have an impostor among us, gentlemen.”

* * *

Taking things slow was slowly becoming ‘taking far too long’. Skizz felt jumpy, trying to find an opportunity to strike again. But he was having a hard time catching people alone in a way that wouldn’t draw suspicion to him. Either they walked around in groups or someone saw him go with the person. 

Not good. He would run out of time at this rate.

He had been at the reactor room for a couple of hours now when the opportunity presented itself in the form of Yellow.

“Hey Skizz. What are you doing here. Didn’t see you all morning” Impulse greeted and he could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke.

“Hey buddeh!” Skizz said, just as cheerfully, “I guess I lost track of time trying to recalibrate the reactor. I missed three times dude!” He played up the frustration in his voice and Impulse laughed

“Oh man, That’s rough”

Skizz’s mind was reeling while they spoke of their day. This was such a chance! Nobody knew he was here, they were alone in a less trafficked area of the ship. The only thing was that it would be a shame to kill Yellow. He would have made such a good alibi, he was so fond of Skizz already, they were friends, even. But perhaps that was the reason Impulse would die so soon.

Skizz almost regretted it.

He had to kill someone though. Had to get this mission rolling. One person was nowhere near enough.

“You know...” Impulse continued, oblivious to what was going in Skizz’ head. “Hey Skizz, come here with me, I wanna tell you something” He started walking down the reactor room, to a more secluded corner.

“What? Dude, what’s this about?” If Skizz didn’t know any better, he’d think Impulse was the killer in that moment. He had an odd tone to his voice. More careful. It felt like it came from nowhere too.

“Don’t worry, man. I wanna tell you something” Impulse gesture for him to come closer and Skizz seemed to hesitate for a long moment before he followed.

“If I end up dead it’s Impulse, everyone!” He said loudly in a half joking tone that seemed to hide a certain nervousness, playing up the role of innocent crewmate. Nobody was there to hear him, however.

It would be easier to hide the body behind the reactor like that though, so maybe…

“What is it, Impulse?” Skizz asked once they were out of view from the door. It’d be so easy to open up his mouth and thrust his tongue through his skull right now. So vulnerable. Easy prey.

“I know it’s you” Impulse said, with that same cheerful tone that made him easy to trust. This time Skizz didn’t have to fake his surprise.

“What??”

“I know you’re the impostor. And you know what? I got your back. I’m not gonna tell the others” The tone in his voice was so light and friendly but the words coming out of his mouth made no sense.

“What are you talking about??” 

“I’m serious” He shot Skizz a wink “Don’t worry about it. I wanted to-”

“What are you two doing there? All alone. Don’t you have any tasks?” A third voice interrupted their discussion and for a moment Skizz was panicking as his eyes met Cyan’s visor. He was standing just by the reactor, looking between the two of them. The tilt of his head seemed to show suspicion..

“Oh hey Etho! Listen, we were having a private conversation okay. Geez!.” His tone was of mock offense as he wrapped an arm around a silent Skizz. Like they were just two friends having fun. Like a minute before he wasn’t accusing Skizz of not only being a killer but also an alien who mimicked the human form.

\-------

It wasn’t the last he heard about it, either. Twice that week Impulse came up to him to reassure him if he killed someone right now, he wouldn’t say anything, He insisted and no matter how much Skizz denied, it was impossible to change Impulse’s mind or convince him that he was wrong.

Could he be for real? 

Skizz wouldn’t be able to tell how Impulse even knew in the first place, but the more he reassured Skizz, well, the more he believed him. Could you blame him?

“I’m just saying. We’re buddies, right? Ever since this trip started. I’m telling you man, I got your back”

With that the two exited Navigation and walked together down to comms. As they passed, from the corner of his eye, Skizz saw a flash of purple, hunched over the communication radio. 

They paused “Nobody saw us come here.” Impulse said slowly

And it was Purple. The captain. Xisuma was so important, his death would destabilize the whole crew..

Skizz gave Impulse the briefest of glances just as Xisuma straightened himself up.

“Oh, hey Impulse, Skizz. Can I help you with anything?”

Neither of them answered, Skizz stepped forward, a tear opening up on his throat from side to side before his prong like tongue shot out like a snake. Razor sharp. Xisuma had only a moment to gasp in surprise before it pierced his helmet and then his head.

His lifeless body slumped to the ground with a thud, blood slowly pooling around it. Skizz’s tongue retracted and the mouth disappeared as if it was never there. There was barely any blood splattered in either of them. A clean kill if he ever saw any.

Any crewmate would be horrified, would be yelling and calling for help. Instead of running away though, all Impulse did was say “There you go.”

Impulse grabbed Skizz by the wrist and pulled him along, out of Communications. Skizz made a point of hacking the door closed behind them as well for good measure and the two walked away from there, leaving it to someone else to find the purple corpse.

* * *

The alarm buzzed loudly all throughout the ship and Etho’s voice could be heard through the comms “Hey Everybody.” The tone sounded almost cheerful, but it had an edge to it that made it sound forced “I’m calling an emergency meeting. Meet me in the cafeteria.” Simple and to the point. Skizz and Impulse looked at each other briefly before the two of them made their way there.

They found Red already there talking to Orange. They seemed apprehensive but not panicked. They soon were joined by White and Black. Last by not least, the Cyan crewmate joined them.

Xisuma’s absence was incredibly obvious. He usually was the first to show up to these meetings. Nobody seemed to have the courage to bring it up

“Hey Etho!” Red greeted “What’s this about, then?”

When Etho spoke, the fake cheer was gone, but his voice was steady as ever as he dropped the bomb “I found Xisuma. Dead in Comms” There was a heavy silence as the words sunk in “His helmet… it was pierced. AS if by prong or spear or-”

“-Or an impostor” Orange added, voice low and somber. “They are known to have sharp tongues… that pierce... you know?” He trailed off making a thrust gesture with his hands, having everyone looking at him seem to drain his courage to speak up though.

His words caused an immediate uproar as almost everyone present started yelling at the same time. Shock and panic made the crewmates lose their minds in fear. Skizz joined in the screaming as well.

“The first time not an accident! And now Xisuma is dead!” White’s shrill voice raised above everyone else “someone or something is killing us we have to do something!”

“Do what? We don’t know who it is!” Skizz argued back, doing his best to sound just as scared as the others. He was strangely good at that.

“Well, I talked with Xisuma this morning. Where was everyone since then?” Red said, trying to keep everyone on track and gather as much information as he could.

“Weren’t you in charge of shields today, Skizz? That’s not far from communications. Did you hear anything?” Etho looked straight at Skizz as he said that, his mismatched eyes boring through the visor of his spacesuit. If there was one person Skizz feared he would figure something out, it was Etho. He was far too smart for his own good.

“What?” He answered too quickly, he knew immediately. Dangit, why couldn’t he just act normal “No, no no. dude. I finished that early. I didn’t hear anything and I didn’t even pass by communications today.”

“Skizz was with me. We were in navigation not too long ago” Sweet, wonderful Impulse. If there was any doubt that he meant what he said about having Skizz’s back, the doubts were now gone. He really had committed himself to helping Skizz uh?

He had no idea why, but he’d take it.

“Are you sure, Impulse? Was Skizz with you the entire time?” Red insisted, and Skizz didn’t like the way Tongo looked at him.

“Yeah! We didn’t see Xisuma at all” Impulse lied easily 

“Navigation is not that far from Comms either though” White pointed out “What if you two are working together uh?”

Uh oh

“Impulse is fine, Bdubs.” Red was quick to say “First day we had to scan in medbay and Impy and I did it together. He’s not a murderficator alien monster, I’m sure.”

“Thank you Tango! Yeah! And neither is Tango, for the record. We both saw each other scan.”

Oh so Red’s name was Tango, not Tongo.

“So that leaves three people accounted for or vouched for” Orange said “I know I was with Bdubs for most of the day. We were talking about bushes and discussing plant life in space” He nodded to himself and White made a noise of agreement.

“Unless Scar managed to make his way across the ship in the few minutes I didn’t see him today, yeah. I can confirm that” 

“Ren is quiet” Impulse pointed out casually, looking at Black who seemed alarmed to be brought up.

But before the others tried to follow that train of thought, Skizz interrupted “What about you, Etho?”

“What about me? I found the body.” It wasn’t strange for Etho to sound calm and collected, Skizz didn’t think the Cyan crewmate had ever been startled in his life, actually.

He could use that

“You look very calm for someone who just found the captain dead, I'm saying.”

“What do you want me to do? Yell that it was not me?” He said more defensively “It’s not me!”

“When-” Black started, and seemed to hesitate “When Iskall was found. It was in O2, right? Weren’t you supposed to man the weapons that day?”

“What? Wow wow wow, what are you getting at here? I didn’t man the weapons that day. I passed that task to Skizz!” And as he said that, realization seemed to hit him. “I passed it to you”

“No you didn’t!” Skizz said in a bewildered tone. The truth was, Etho had indeed asked him to look after weapons, but nowhere it was written or recorded as far as he was aware. He had all the confidence to lie “You asked me to do it, but I said I couldn’t. I was in Electrical that day!”

“We have to do something!” Bdubs’ voice raised over the argument as he slammed his hands on the table. “We have a killer in this room and we have to get rid of them. I say we space them.”

“But we don’t know who it is” Scar said, hesitatingly. “Isn’t that a little drastic?”

“Drastic is letting the murderer live and someone show up dead tomorrow! We have to get rid of someone.” With that, he looked directly at Etho.

“Are you really willing to risk being wrong? I know it’s not me. You’re not listening! I found Xisuma.” For the first time Etho sounded like he was properly panicking now.

“Let’s have a vote. Everyone in favor of ejecting Etho” Bdubs was the first to raise his hand. Skizz and Impulse did the same soon after. There was a pause, before Tango also raised his hand, looking anywhere but at Etho.

Scar and Ren didn’t raise their hands.

* * *

They escorted him to the escape pod chamber. There was no escape pod in the ship but that was the room they could more easily accest the void outside. “You are making a mistake. For what’s worth, I’d keep my eye on Skizz if I were you” Etho sounded resigned as he said these last words.

The hatch opened and the Cyan crewmate was forcefully sucked into the void of space. He slowly drifted away from the spaceship as everyone watched.

* * *

The days that followed were gloomy. With no captain on board, Tango sort of took on the mantle of keeping everyone more or less focused and on course. It would take a few weeks still for them to reach their destination and someone had to fill in the captain's shoes.

It gave him something to do and nobody else was willing, so it worked well enough.

Not everyone was so certain ejecting Etho had been a good idea, but as no more corpses showed up for now, they elected to stay quiet.

The crew more or less split into groups. White and Orange hardly ever were seem away from each other, while Impulse spent his time between hanging with Skizz or Tango.

Ren was the only one who wasn't scared to go between groups or to stay by himself. The black crewmate seemed even more determined to befriend everyone.

* * *

Impulse and Skizz were making their rounds, walking by themselves. Or rather, Skizz was following Impulse around as they lollygagged around lower engine. Impulse said he had tasks there, but he wasn’t really doing anything.

“What are you doing?” Skizz finally asked after watching Impulse stare at the engine for five minutes and do nothing.

“Nothing. I don’t have a task here, actually.” He laughed and Skizz joined him before they got going again.

“Let’s find someone.”

“Who?”

“Don’t know. Someone. It’s been a while. Since Etho.” And Skizz understood what Impulse meant by finding someone then.

“Dude. This is awesome!” He said laughing halfway through his sentence. “You’re reverse marinating me, right now”

They were still laughing when passed by Bdubs, Scar and Ren, together in medbay. They seemed to be talking about landscaping in spaceships.

Unfortunately, three were too many for a clean kill and the crew survived one more day.

* * *

When Skizz wasn’t hanging around Impulse, you could find him lurking in the vents. Impulse was right about one thing, it had been a while since Cyan and Purple died, it was time to find someone again.

He used the medbay vent to move quickly, just in time too, because he was barely in before Black showed up, humming to himself. He saw nothing, thankfully. 

Skiz slithered through towards electrical. From the shadows of the vent he saw it was unfortunately empty. With a sigh he slithered out of the vent and leaned against the wall, near the power diversion panel.

“Hey Skizz”

“AHHH!! Don’t kill me!!” Skizz jumped out of skin, making Tango snicker 

“No. Not today. I’m here for the calibrators. They are off balance again. Who made these ships? Everyday it looks like something is wrong or breaking down.” Without much ado he got to work, completely at ease with Skizz there.

They were alone. Nobody saw Skizz come here beside Tango himself. Impulse would be a little disappointed, he thought. He and Tango were getting pretty close to each other.

But alas, he may be considering sparing Impulse after this, but the favor didn’t extend to Tango, unfortunately. Even if Red was a pretty cool dude.

From inside his blue suit, Skizz pulled out a knife, as silent as he could he approached Tango who had his back to him. His shadow fell over the red crewmate.

Tango, who had never been particularly observant, only noticed something was amiss when Skizz blocked the light and he couldn’t see the calibration dials well anymore.

“Skizz?” He turned around with a questioning tone that turned to shock “Wha-mmnn!!!”

Skizz stopped him from screaming by clamping his hand over his mouth and pinning Tango against the panels with a strength you wouldn’t expect him to have.

“It’s nothing personal, buddeh.” He whispered and as Tango struggled to free himself from Skizz’s hold, he brought the knife down, one, twice, three, four times in quick succession. Tango gasped wetly, the sound muffled by Skizz’s hand, but the blood escaped between his fingers regardless.

There were footsteps behind him, and Skizz turned around, an inhuman look in his eyes as he stared at the person who had just arrived.

Tango reached for the person in a desperate call for help.

“Impy...”

With his energy quickly slipping, that was all Tango managed to say. Skizz backed away from him and shot one little smile at Impulse before his human shape seem to ooze away and he slipped into the vent, leaving Impulse with a dying Tango.

Impulse for his part took Tango’s hand and squeezed fondly “It’s okay” He didn’t sound half as panicked as he should, he only seemed gentle. Tango’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went completely limp.

Impulse waited a few more minutes before checking his pulse to make sure he was really dead.

And then, he called for an emergency meeting.

* * *

By the time the remaining crew gathered together, Impulse’s impassiveness had given place to horror. Skizz was surprised to see his eyes were red and he seemed like he had been crying.

The bloodstains in Skizz’s suit were long gone, but maybe killing Tango hadn’t been the best idea after all. Did Impulse change his mind? Was this the moment he’d be ejected into the void?

“It’s Tango. He-” Impulse’s voice wavered “In electrical. It looked like he was stabbed. There was so much blood...” again, he took a moment to gather his words “He was still alive when I got there.. And then he-” He didn’t have to finish that sentence for the others to understand.

“We didn’t eject the right person at all! Etho wasn’t it!” Scar was the first to say, raising from his chair, his face ashen, making the scars on his face stand out even more. 

Bdubs was struck speechless as the implication they killed an innocent person sunk in.

“Impulse, What did you see?” Skizz asked, and the nervous, scared tone of his voice was not faked. 

Their eyes met for a long moment before Impulse spoke “I didn’t see anyone. But whoever it was, they had to have just left electrical. It JUST happened.” He turned to the others then, looking at their reactions.

Impulse still had his back. What a relief.

“Bdubs saw me. I was in O2, cleaning out leaves. Making sure the ship was spotless and in perfect living condition.”

They waited for a response from the white crewmate, but it didn’t come, so Impulse prompted “Bdubs?”

That seemed to snap him back “uh?”

Impulse’s voice was hard when he asked “Did you see Scar? What were you doing?”

“Oh. Yeah. I did see Scar. In O2. I was in navigation when you called”

“No way Bdubs went all the way to Electrical that fast”

“What about Skizz?” Ren asked, sounding frantic “Etho said to keep an eye on him when we- well, y’know.” He grimaced “We know it wasn’t Etho, and he really believed in what he was saying.”

“WHAT? Me? No!” Skizz denied, loud and too quick. “Dude! It’s Ren! Has to be, if he’s accusing me like this!”

“Where were you, Skizz?” Bdubs countered, looking between Ren and Skizz. 

“I was-”

“I left him in Comms not long before I found Tango” Impulse interrupted. Before Skizz could talk his way into being ejected. 

“I was in Medbay! Checking the samples! You can look at the logs. It’s nowhere near Electrical.”

“Well, then we suppose Tango stabbed himself” Impulse sounded frustrated as he said this, his voice rising an octave. 

“Someone is lying! And it’s not me, my dudes” Ren fidgeted, he didn’t like where this was going.

“Well. You know how I’ve read about these… impostor aliens” Scar started, making everyone turn to him. “I hear they can fit in the tiniest of holes, that they often use vents systems to get around. And you know… The Vent in electrical connects to security and to, well, It also connects to medbay.”

At that everyone turned to Ren, whose face had gone incredibly pale 

“I didn’t- I’m not an impostor! I didn’t kill anyone. What about comms? Skizz was alone in comms, I still think Etho might be right.”

Scar answered slowly “There are no vents close to comms that go to electrical.”

“Dudes… Don’t do this.” Ren said in a pleading tone.

“We should vote” Impulse said “We can’t let this keep happening. Tango is dead. I refuse to let that go unpunished. And Ren, it sounds like you were the closest to where he was.”

This time, Bdubs didn’t vote, and Ren insisted they should eject Skizz. Impulse, Skizz and Scar all voted for Ren to be cast out, however.

* * *

As the last four people remained on the ship, Bdubs and Scar barely left each other’s side, while Impulse and Skizz did the same. 

Even with Ren spaced for Skizz’s crimes, there was still an air of distrust between the two groups.

In all fairness, nobody could blame Scar and Bdubs for it, they had all the reason in the world to feel unsafe, they just didn’t know for certain.

But the game was almost over. Two more kills, and Skizz would win.

He just had to find an opportunity.

The hard part was finding White and Orange away from each other though.

“You Sabotaged O2 once, didn’t you? When you got Iskall. Why not try that again. Just… don’t actually let us suffocate, I don’t want to die.” Impulse was the one who suggested, laughing as if this was a game as much as it was for Skizz.

As if he wasn’t talking about killing two innocent people.

It was fascinating.

“Oh I’m a dum dum. I forgot!” Skizz slapped his forehead and laughed before he pulled his tablet. In a few strokes of his keyboard, the ship’s crisis alarm started blaring as Oxygen was drained out from the ship. 

“I go O2, you go Admin!” Impulse called out and didn’t wait for an answer before leaving.

Skizz did as he said and made his way to Admin. When he got there, Scar was already by the panel inputting the code. He briefly shot Skizz a smile as the alarm died down and the machine was reset.

“I fixed it. See? I saved everyone’s life. We can breathe clean, quality air now.” Scar said, giving the impression he was trying to justify himself even though Skizz hadn’t accused him of anything.

“I see that. Thanks buddy!” He patted Scar’s shoulder and before he could think of reacting, he grabbed Scar’s head with both hands and twisted it with an inhuman strength. There was a sick crack as Orange’s neck snapped and he slumped on the ground.

Skizz once again left through the vents before anyone caught a glimpse of him.

It didn’t matter though. Not five minutes passed before Bdubs’s shril scream was heard all over the ship upon him and Impulse stumbling on Scar’s body.

Skizz heard the whole conversation that followed, as he was still hiding in the vents.

“SCAR!!! No, no, no, no. Not Scar. Sweet, wonderful Scar. I left him for FIVE minutes, How did this happen???” There was genuine distress as he hugged his friend’s body himself.

“Dude, It has to be Skizz! I was with him. The sirens went off. I told him to come here while I did O2 and you were there. It’s Skizz! All this time it had been Skizz!!! And I vouched for him!! Several times. He killed Tango!!!”

Bdubs looked up at Impulse with hard eyes “We have to get him. We have to eject him. I’m going to get him MYSELF!” 

With that Bdubs run off, fury in eyes and Skizz slipped through the vents and came out in near O2.

Ah, the emotions, the fury. The fact that Impulse had worked with him this whole time.

It felt wonderful.

Skizz was smiling to himself as he went to find BdoubleO, the last survivor.

It was Bdubs who found him though. In the middle of cafeteria, just as he was leaving weapons. 

There was a shriek of pure rage as Bdubs launched himself at Skizz the two tumbled to the floor, struggling to come out on top

“YOU KILLED THEM. YOU KILLED ISKALL AND XISUMA AND TANGO. THIS WHOLE TIME IT WAS YOU!! AND NOW YOU GOT SCAR” Bdubs punched in his fury. His eyes were blurry as he cried.

Honestly, Skizz was having a hard time dodging and blocking the onslaught. He didn’t answer in words, there was no more deceit, he had been discovered. He just had to finish the job. 

Skizz pulled his knife out and lunged it at Bdubs, but the crewmate anticipated it. He slammed Skizz’s arm aside and pulled his own knife out from somewhere in his suit.

From the other side of the room, Impulse watched.

Bdubs tried several times to stab Skizz, each time the impostor barely managed to dodge, but at this rate he’d get hit at some point. 

From his neck a tear opened up and his tongue leaped out with deadly accuracy, but it didn’t pierce Bdubs’ heart like he meant to do, instead he hit his arm, a large gash was left, and he dropped his knife that went skittering across the cafeteria, ending up at Impulse’s feet.

Losing his weapon did nothing to stop Bdubs’ assault as he tried once again lunge for Skizz. In his hand he had another knife, appearing so fast Skizz didn’t even see where he got it. He stabbed down, aiming at Skizz’s throat, but before he could, Skizz kicked him off with all the strength he could, making Bdubs fall on the floor wheezing.

Skizz made a point of kicking away the second knife as well, before he hoisted him up and slammed Bdubs against the wall. “It’s over”

“Impulse!” Bdubs called, making eye contact with Impulse behind them. Impulse had picked up the first knife. “Get him Impulse! Help!”

But Yellow was sus, he didn’t move.

Skizz could only laugh “Uh uh. I don’t think so. When Lime died, Impulse came up to me and was like ‘I know it’s you, i got your back’ It was awesome!” He laughed again as Bdubs’ face went pale

“Both of you?? But Tango said- He scanned.”

“That’s the best part! Impulse is not one of us. He is one of you. I had a spy inside all along.”

“Sorry Bdubs!” Impulse didn’t sound too sorry, his tone casual, you could even hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah buddy. Sorry”

Bdubs shrieked when Skizz brought the knife down on him, and at the same time as he stabbed the white crewmate on the neck he felt a sharp pain on his side. 

There was a knife stuck on his body. A third one. “How many knives do you have on you??”

But Bdubs was in no condition to answer as he choked in his own blood. Skizz pulled his knife out and tossed the crewmate on the floor. He struggled to breath for a few long minutes before he went still, his accusatory eyes open, still staring at Impulse, but no longer able to see anything.

For a long moment the two stared at the corpse at Skizz’s feet. He had done it. He destroyed the whole crew. And even if one person lived, he still would consider it a win.

Skizz took a moment to pull the knife out of his body and toss it aside. It was coated in a slimy blue substance that didn’t look like blood but couldn’t really be anything else. He otherwise didn’t seem bothered by being stabbed.

“Is it my turn now?” Impulse had to ask, brow raised.

“Nah. After everything? I don’t have it in me to kill you. It’d be such a waste” Skizz laughed and pulled Impulse in a side hug. He was still covered in Bdubs’ blood, and it stained Impulse’s yellow suit.

Neither of them seem to mind.

“You know, dude? You’d make such an awesome impostor. Your acting? Your deceit. It was a delight to watch” Skizz giggled, still high on his victory. 

“Now what?” Impulse asked, smiling. He always seemed to be smiling. Why did no one find that unsettling?

“I move on. Lots of ships to take over. You? I don’t know. I just know you get to live.” There’s a pause, before an Idea struck Skizz “What if we did this again? What if we infiltrated another ship together. We can be impostor buddies!”

“But I'm not an impostor. I didn’t even kill anyone.” Impulse’s smile grew wider, Skizz could see he liked the idea.

“Who cares! I can do the killing, you can do the lies, and deceit, and smiling and making people trust you. It’ll be awesome!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first Fanfic I write in literal years. I usually stick to original characters. It is also the first time I post something in AO3.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Please be nice!


End file.
